


Confetti

by sandyk



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever alcohol induced sabbatical Casey had decided this was, he seemed determined to make it something to remember. (Originally posted August 3, 2001.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti

  


  
****  


DISCLAIMER: So not mine.  
NOTES: Mad props to Jess. Huge thanks to Shana and Luna. Title from the  
Lemonheads. A separate thanks to Chris, who said that explicit gay sex is never  
inappropriate.

 **CONFETTI.**

It was hardly great sex, Dan thought. Somewhat because he kept feeling these  
bursts of fear about what would happen tomorrow when Casey sobered up and then  
Dan was only half hard at times with worry. Somewhat because Casey may have  
mulled over this drunken pass for weeks or months or years but he certainly  
hadn't ever acted on it and he really didn't have much of an idea what he was  
doing.

Casey had been distant and weird all day, and after 4 whiskeys at Anthony's had  
insisted Dan take him home, to Dan's home, and then had kissed him on the couch.  
A failed kiss on the side of his mouth, because Dan had been turned towards the  
TV. Then Casey had blurted out things like "I want," and "I know you've done  
this before," and "You're so fucking hot." A bit of back and forth and then  
there they were, in Dan's bed.

At least Casey could kiss. That part was fine - he wasn't just shoving his  
tongue around, and it was sensual and sweet. Casey lay on his side, half resting  
on Dan and he moved his hands over Dan's neck and shoulder gently.

Whatever alcohol induced sabbatical Casey had decided this was, he seemed  
determined to make it something to remember. Casey's lips and tongue and fingers  
were hot and soft and wet all over him, working down his chest. Then Casey  
started talking and sounded so drunk that Dan started being less turned-on and  
more worried. Casey said, "You have these tiny scars on your ribs..."

Casey had had to get completely wasted to launch this plan, Dan thought, and he  
rubbed Casey's head. He said, loudly, "I was mauled by a bear."

Casey looked up, disbelieving. Dan said, "I don't like to talk about it." Casey  
went back to tasting his way down Dan's chest. Dan was hard again, and he closed  
his eyes, tracking Casey's progress from chest to stomach to hips to thighs.  
Casey left wet trails from his tongue and Dan was cold where Casey had just left  
and burning hot where Casey was.

Then Casey finally got to the blowjob part and was clumsy at it. He didn't use  
his hands and while he had apparently received enough blowjobs in his life to  
know to be careful with his teeth, the rest was just licking and sucking. Dan  
gently pushed him off of him and went to work on Casey with the instructional  
implications clear.

Dan did use his hands, gently spreading Casey's legs and cupping his balls as he  
began teasing the head of Casey's cock with his tongue. He moved one hand to the  
base of Casey's cock and let the other hand wander back and forth between his  
balls and his ass. After a few more long licks, he took the entire length in his  
mouth. Casey moaned and his hands clutched the bed sheet. It didn't take much  
more because Casey had been hard since the couch and Dan swallowed it all.

Dan rested his head on Casey's warm, sweaty stomach, curling around Casey's  
legs. He closed his eyes. Casey started to mumble something about wanting the  
whole hog, but maybe not tonight, after all. He still sounded very drunk. Casey  
stroked Dan's head, running his fingers through the short hair. Casey said again  
that Dan was so fucking hot. Then Casey sat up a little and said, "Hey. Are you  
\- should I?" Dan meant to say no, but CCCasey's hands in hair and his warm body  
beneath him had gotten him hard and turned on again and he scooted up on the  
bed.

Casey had caught some of Dan's pointed hints and his second try at giving head  
was more successful than the first. He used his hands a little and didn't just  
slobber over it. Dan thought Casey had risen to about the same skill level as  
the drunk girls at parties in high school. He closed his eyes again and felt  
Casey's warm hands on his ass, seeing stars in the dark. He came and Casey tried  
to swallow but ended up spitting half of it on Dan's stomach. Dan felt warm and  
good all over for a few seconds.

He lay still as Casey rested his forehead on his chest and mumbled out  
apologies. Dan turned and found his t-shirt on the floor. He used it to wipe  
Casey's mouth and chin and then clean himself up. He balled up the shirt and  
threw it in the hamper. He felt naked and awkward. Casey grabbed at Dan and  
pulled him close. Casey kissed him again, and then began kissing his neck and  
along his collarbone.

Dan said, "I'm cold, Casey -" and Casey mumbled back that Dan wasn't cold; he  
was fucking hot. Dan sighed, and Casey pulled the sheets over the two of them,  
tucking the sheet around Dan and squeezing his ass again in the process.

Casey was half resting on Dan again and he said, "Wanted you for so long. So  
hot." Dan rubbed the back of Casey's head and wondered which of the things he'd  
said tonight Casey would be most desperate to take back when he sobered up.

Dan said he wanted to brush his teeth and started to untuck the sheet. Casey  
clutched at him a little and said, "I'm a bear, too," right before he fell  
asleep. Dan slipped out Casey's arms and put on his boxers and some sweats. He  
stood and looked at Casey, sprawling diagonally over the entire bed. He went out  
to the living room, turned on ESPN Classic and fell asleep on the couch.

*

Dan woke with a start. He looked up and saw Casey sitting at the table with his  
back to the couch. His shoulders looked tense and his hair was wet from the  
shower. Dan could smell coffee. He said hey and his voice sounded tentative and  
squeaky, no alcohol to mitigate the fear. Casey didn't turn around, but he did  
say good morning, sounding gravelly and pained.

Dan got up from the couch and said something about a shower and tried not to run  
to the shower. He shaved, straightened the bedroom and put on clean jeans and  
his Nirvana t-shirt. He headed back to the kitchen.

Casey stood leaning over the sink, looking green. Dan asked if he was okay.

"Just - you know, hung over. A little nauseous."

"Yeah. We both drank a lot last night." Dan thought that was a safe opening  
gambit.

Casey said, "Danny. You slept on the couch." It was kind of a question, Dan  
thought. He thought about how to fudge his answer, to make it nicer.

"I couldn't sleep, but I put on ESPN Classic and I fell asleep out here. Sorry."  
Casey wrinkled his nose at the sorry.

"You're the one who does this all the time - what - what do we do now?" Casey  
said, almost belligerently.

Dan backed up from him and said, "Dude. I'm not Ricky Martin or something. I've  
slept with, like, ten guys in my life and most of those were one-night stands,  
so you know - I don't really have a manual here."

Casey looked down at the sink and said, "Danny. You. I thought, yesterday that  
you. I mean you kissed me. But - you're not?"

Dan couldn't think of any way to fudge that one. He stood by the refrigerator  
and looked at the pizza delivery magnets and baseball schedules on the  
refrigerator door. "Casey. It's not that I don't, you know, care about you..."

Casey leaned more over the sink and clutched his stomach. He didn't throw up,  
though; just put his hands on the faucet and rested his head on his hands. Casey  
said, sounding almost petulant, "You like guys. And at the thing last week, the  
Quo Vadimus welcomes us party, you kissed me."

Dan rubbed his eyes and then looked down at the tiled floor. "I like some guys  
and I like some girls - I was joking when I kissed you. I kissed Jeremy, too,  
you know. Casey, seriously, it's not, you know, personal. You're a very  
attractive guy, I'm just not..."

"Yeah."

Dan watched Casey leaning on his hands. He tried to think of something  
comforting to say. He wanted Casey to laugh. "Well. You must find guys other  
than me hot, you know, maybe we could set you up with one of those guys."

Casey snorted. "No thanks. I was. I was really drunk last night and that's  
that."

"No, seriously, who do you think is hot? I mean, guys."

Casey said quietly, "Mostly just you." Dan frowned and looked back at the  
refrigerator. Then Casey said, still quietly, "My tenth grade English teacher.  
A-Rod. Sometimes, Allen Iverson. Um. Bret Boone."

Dan turned away and tried to imagine Casey with Allen Iverson. He wanted to  
giggle and felt guilty and simply said okay. Then Casey said, "But mostly just  
you," with a sigh and Dan didn't want to laugh anymore.

Dan sighed. "Well. I mean, now you know, and that's good, right?"

"I know you're not attracted to me, and that's good? Hmm. Let me think." Casey  
said.

"No - I mean, you've been thinking these things and not doing anything about it,  
and now you know that you do like it. And you can, maybe, find someone who does  
want you." Dan started playing with the magnets, moving them around so he didn't  
look at Casey. He said, "It's not like you're not hot. It's just - you see  
beautiful women, or people, I guess, every day and with some of them, there's  
just, you know, no spark."

Casey spat into the sink. He mumbled yeah and looked green again.

Dan said, "And really, if I did find you hot, it would be kind of sad that we  
didn't do anything about it for all these years. And we're friends, and we work  
together, so it's kinda for the best." Dan just wanted Casey to laugh, to not  
feel bad about this. "I mean I don't want to stand in the way of you and Allen  
Iverson."

Casey glared at him. He moved his hands to the side of the sink and said, "I'm  
going to throw up now." Then he did. Dan opened the refrigerator and found a  
half full bottle of Evian, which he handed to Casey after he finished puking.

Casey wiped his mouth and turned away from the sink after washing the vomit down  
the drain. He started laughing. "Did you ever have a girl, or, uh, someone throw  
up when they were going down on you?"

Dan laughed. "Yeah, just once, thank God. I was in high school, and at this  
party. The guy throwing the party, his girlfriend drags me to some bedroom  
upstairs, pulls down my pants and starts, you know, going down. And then  
suddenly she pulls away from me and pukes all over me, my jeans, the floor." Dan  
rubbed his forehead. "I was a complete asshole. She's half crying on the floor,  
and all sick and all I can think is, how do I get the fuck out of here without  
her boyfriend killing me?"

Casey was smiling, and Dan relaxed a little. Casey said, "What did you do?"

"What I did - I used my shirt to clean most of it up and then ducked into the  
bathroom and washed out the shirt as best I could. Then I ran downstairs and  
told someone, as I was running out the door, that Doreen was kinda sick  
upstairs. I went straight home and washed my jeans and my shirt in the sink and  
took a long, long hot shower. At 3 am! My Dad's standing outside the bathroom,  
yelling at me. 'It's 3 am, Danny! Take your damn shower in the morning!' I  
didn't want to say, 'Dad! I've got puke on my balls!'" Casey laughed and Dan  
grinned back at him.

Casey drank the bottle of Evian and walked over to the table. He sat down and  
looked at the paper. He looked up at Dan. "Okay. So, seriously, I was really  
drunk last night. I'm, you know, I'm sorry. And also, thank you." Casey's voice  
cracked a little on the last part. "And that's really all we need to say. And  
I'd appreciate it if you didn't make too many Allen Iverson jokes."

Dan grinned at him. "Okay. But A-Rod and Bret Boone jokes, those are okay?"  
Casey shook his head, but he also laughed and Dan felt all his dread dissipate.

Then Casey said, "You weren't really mauled by a bear, right?"

Dan poured himself a cup of coffee. "I'll never tell."

 **THE END.**  
  
---


End file.
